Antojos del embarazo
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: En el trayecto de vuelta al palacio, piensa que nadie le ha advertido las consecuencias que un embarazo conlleva como por ejemplo los antojos desmedidos a cualquier hora del día y los repentinos cambios de humor. Si así son los antojos en los primeros tres meses, no quiere imaginar cómo van a hacer cuando tenga seis, siete u ocho. Este fic participa del Reto: "¡Parejas favoritas!"


**Antojos del embarazo**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Propiedad:<strong> Avatar la Leyenda de Aang es propiedad de sus creadores Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko y los derechos audiovisuales de Nickelodeon.

_Este fic participa del Reto: "¡Parejas favoritas!" del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"._

**Pareja:** Zuko y Katara.

* * *

><p>Katara está embarazada.<p>

Su vientre solamente es una tímida curvatura que se oculta debajo de sus ropas y que irá abultándose cuando el embarazo vaya adquiriendo más meses. La habitación que comparten en el palacio desde que unieron sus vidas en matrimonio, han sido acondicionadas para que ella cuente con todo lo necesario para llevar su embarazo de forma adecuada y tranquila. La chimenea se enciende cuando el viento sopla gélido y frescos jugos frutales para que cuando sol calienta la nación.

Se puede decir que todo va de maravilla hasta que algo nuevo sucede y que comienza a modificar parcialmente la vida del Señor del Fuego.

—Zuko —le llama Katara y se coloca lentamente una mano en el pecho—. Estoy comenzando a sentir algo. Siento la imperiosa necesidad de algo.

Y él acude a su lado, esquivando cualquier obstáculo que se pueda interponer entre ellos dos.

—¿Qué sucede, cariño?

Desde que Katara está embarazada ha aprendido a mantenerse alerta a la mínima señal, le aterra pensar en la sola posibilidad de que pueda sucederle algo a la criatura y a la mujer que la lleva en su vientre.

—De repente tengo ganas de comer frambuesas. Pero no cualquier tipo de frambuesas, quiero las que cultiva el señor Iroh en su quinta pero las doncellas me han dicho que no quedan más en las cocinas. ¿Podrías irme a buscar algunas?

—¿Y por qué no van las doncellas?

—Me van a gustar más si tú me las traes. ¿O acaso te molesta complacerme?

Zuko niega con la cabeza y Katara sonríe con satisfacción, sabe cuál es el punto indicado para salirse con la suya y lo consigue ya que él se dirige a buscar las dichosas frambuesas.

La casa de su tío Iroh es una estructura adyacente al palacio que en la parte trasera cuenta con una quinta, donde él suele plantar todo tipo de frutas y verduras. El color verde abunda en sus diferentes matices en cualquier parte a donde su mirada se dirige. Las frambuesas se encuentran al costado del gran naranjo que perfuma el ambiente. Zuko pone sus pies sobre la tierra, tratando de no aplastar ningún tubérculo o su tío se pondría furioso.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Zuko? —la voz de su tío le sorprende, hace que salte hacía atrás y caiga sobre un montón de uvas violetas que salpican su ropa—. ¡Mi maravillosa vid!

Iroh corre dramáticamente hasta la planta frutal sobre la cual su sobrino ha caído y con más dramatismo aún, cubre las uvas aplastadas con sus manos.

—No deberías correr de ese modo, tío. Recuerda que no eres joven como antes.

—¿Insinúas que estoy viejo? —pregunta Iroh fingiendo una mueca ofendida y luego suelta una carcajada—. De todos modos, ¿qué haces robando mis frambuesas?

—A Katara se le antojaron y he venido a buscarlas —se rasca la nuca con nerviosismo, un gesto que no ha perdido a pesar de los años—. Sé que debí pedir permiso pero...

—¡En absoluto! —exclama el tío Iroh fanfarrón—. Tienes que cumplir con los antojos de su embarazo para que la criatura nazca fuerte y para complacer a su madre. Insisto en que debes complacerla en cada uno de sus antojos y no me refiero solamente a la comida.

Le guiña un ojo y Zuko baja la mirada por un instante, se siente avergonzado. Toma con cuidado un poco más de frambuesas, teniendo la precaución de no aplastarlas contra la palma de su mano y se apresura a salir de allí antes que a su tío se le ocurra tener conversaciones sobre relaciones sexuales. Sus pies se enredan y se tropieza, cayendo de rodillas sobre los rosales que su tío ha plantado esa primavera.

—¡Mis amados rosales!

Ignora sus palabras mientras se pone de pie y con su mano libre intenta quitarse alguna de las espinas que se le clavan en su cuerpo. Decide no perder el tiempo y le lleva de una vez las frambuesas a Katara.

—Aquí están las frambuesas —dice cuando llega nuevamente a su lado.

Se encuentra sudoroso, con el cabello hecho jirones sobre su cabeza, sus rodillas repletas de espinas y su elegante túnica salpicada de jugo violeta de uvas. Katara está recostada en uno de los sofás escarlatas, con una manta tapándole los pies y los ojos levemente cerrados.

—¿Frambuesas? —pregunta con extrañeza—. Yo no te pedí frambuesas, Zuko. Yo te dije que quería sandía. Me gusta mucho la sandía.

—Pero —balbucea Zuko confundido—. Tú me dijiste que querías frambuesas de la quinta del tío Iroh y fui a buscártelas por eso. Además ni siquiera es época de sandía.

—¿Me estás diciendo mentirosa? Tú dices que te pedí frambuesas cuando yo te pedí sandía —asegura Katara con el ceño fruncido—. ¡Yo quiero sandía! ¿O vas a negarle ese antojo a tu hijo o hija que está en camino?

—Pero —vuelve a decir Zuko—... Esta bien, cariño. Tú ganas, iré a buscarte un poco de sandía aunque me tenga que recorrer toda la Nación del Fuego para ello.

Katara se incorpora y le besa lentamente en los labios, pero se separa antes que él pueda continuar con el contacto.

Zuko recorre más de cinco mercados en busca de un poco de sandía decente pero poco y nada es lo que consigue. En el trayecto de vuelta al palacio, piensa que nadie le ha advertido las consecuencias que un embarazo conlleva como por ejemplo los antojos desmedidos a cualquier hora del día y los repentinos cambios de humor. Si así son los antojos en los primeros tres meses, no quiere imaginar cómo van a hacer cuando tenga seis, siete u ocho.

Él sonríe. Ama profundamente a Katara y al bebe que pronto estará con ellos.

—Al menos, las frambuesas están deliciosas.


End file.
